


Icarus & His Sun

by Rainy182



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I threw the movie plot lines and the comic plot lines in a bag and shook it, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mythology References, Post-Avengers vs X-men, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony is 50 and Peter is 30, Very loose though, peter is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Tony wonders if this is what Icarus felt like when he rose to touch the sun.





	Icarus & His Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this was hard to write lol! I hope you like it!
> 
> Some backstory: I set the Avengers vs X-men war (in the comics) before the Infinity War (in the movie). I also made Peter 30 and in my head he comes from a wealthy family (the Parker's) who were also one of the "big science families" right up there with the Baxter's.

_ The boy continued to soar up into the bright blue sky, edging nearer and nearer to the sun and...a bright white feather flutter through the sky...as more and more feathers detached themselves from his...wings. _

__ \- Icarus and Daedalus _ _

 

* * *

 

The first thing of importance that Tony’s father, Howard, told him was, “Don’t fly too close to the sun.” He called him Icarus, because he was young and ambitious, but also because he was  _ young and foolish.  _ Completely in character, Howard had that same thinking when it came to love. 

“Love is nothing but a crutch to a man who has broken his own legs,” Howard would boom with the courage of liquor in him, “Remember Anthony, don’t fly too close to the sun.” 

 

Tony wondered if his father had that same thinking towards his mother. If he considered his mother a crutch. If Howard drinks to hides the pain of his broken legs through the amber liquid on the shelf. He wonders and wonders, from age five to age thirteen.

 

* * *

 

_ 11 minutes _

 

When Tony opens his eyes it takes a moment for the room to focus. His head seeming to pound harder and harder the blurriness in his eyes clear. It doesn't help that Friday's voice cuts through the silence of the room informing him that his timer has started and he now has 11 minutes left. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he pushes aside the pain of the hangover and rushes to get dressed. Shirt, pants, shoes, then jacket all go on in what seems like a few seconds.

 

* * *

 

He was fourteen when he first sees the bruise around his mother's eye and knows what he's looking at. He stops wondering and he never ask. 

 

He wished he asked more questions the night he found out about his parents accident. Death. Murder. He wished he pulled her aside, helped his mother, he wished he didn’t lash out so much in his teenage years. He wished and screamed into an empty bottle in an empty house, he threw the bottle and watched it shatter. Looked as the last sip of whiskey he could never drink slide down the wooden walls and onto the marble floors. 

 

_ Even the house bleeds alcohol… _

 

But when he walks out in front of the board of Stark industries he stands tall. His face cleanly shaven and his body hidden behind a million-dollar suit. A smile that’s grim and cut open by pain. But his eyes? They stay hidden, behind shades, turning his world into a orange, purple, red, blue distorted reality. He keeps his eyes away, protected from the sun.

 

* * *

 

_ 10 minutes _

 

He opts not to take the elevator. Despite the fact that he made it, it still moves to slow for the rush that he's in. Instead he moved towards the balcony of his penthouse, pushing open the doors to be greeted by the melancholy sky. It's not too long that the strong wind forces itself into him as, as soon as his foot crosses over the balcony threshold, Mark 50 is attaching itself to him.

 

* * *

 

As Stark Industries stocks rise, so does his tolerance for drugs and booze. At some point he’s learned how to toe the razor thin line between being high and being dead. He wonders- first time in years- if this is what Howard meant when he said don’t fly too close to the sun. If this was the burn up and burnout he was warning about. 

 

It feels like it. With the way Tony can soar when he takes that hit. The way he feels his throat burn when he drowns another shot. It feels like it, when his eyes burn the next morning as he reminisces about the freeing feeling. It feels like it when his world shift and revolves around the parties and the clubs and the sex. 

It feels like it when he realizes it’s now his crutch. And it feels like it when he finds his legs broken as he lays in the bottom of a cave. Watching and waiting for the sun to rise.

 

* * *

 

_ 9 minutes _

 

The city is silent, or at least the city is seems silent when Tony flies among the clouds. The lights start to look smaller and smaller the higher he goes. He wonders if this is what Icarus felt like when he rose to touch the sun.

 

* * *

 

Mark one in all honesty was something born of desperation and the sudden truth of Tony’s own mortality. It wasn’t built in a  _ Top Gun  _ moment of heroic spirit, it wasn’t made to save the world, it wasn't made out of  _ goodness _ . It was made for a selfish reason, a simple one, a reason born out of human instinct. 

 

To survive. 

 

* * *

 

_ 8 minutes _

 

“May Parker is calling Sir,” Friday’s voice cuts through the speakers. Her tone still as mechanical as before. Tony thinks about stopping, thinks about taking the call and sharing stories back and forth with the women who has become somewhat of a friend. But he won’t. 

 

 “Decline,” his voice flat but firm, “Decline all future calls as well Friday.” 

 

He won’t because he doesn’t have time. Not if he wants to make it on time. Not if he wants to catch the sunset.

 

* * *

 

It was Pepper who helped him get mostly clean. Happy helped him by not passing judgement when he fell off the bandwagon at two a.m. in the morning. Rhodey even helped him when it came to finally addressing him trauma. The new trauma, never the stuff buried deep that told him never fly to high, never let himself touch the sun. He never knows if he listens to the voice because it sounds like his father, or if he sounds like his father so he’ll listen to it. Either way they all helped him become Tony Stark the hero. The kind and generous billionaire. They helped the public forget and forgive Tony Stark the playboy. 

 

But only the Parker's helped him no longer be Tony Stark the survivor.

 

* * *

 

_ 7 minutes  _

 

“Friday, divide and transfer my funds among the following people: Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, and James Rhodes, and May Parker. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey Tony,” Peter whispered softly as her shook the billionaire mechanic awake, “Let’s go up to bed.” 

 

Tony woke up slowly before looking around and jumping to stand. The speed causing Peter to stand back momentarily before reaching out to take Tony’s hand. His expression letting the inventor know that the boy thinks it’s one of  _ those night _ , filled with dread and nightmares. He gives shake of is head and a small smile in reassurance before briefly squeezing his lovers’ hand. 

 

“Wait, but didn’t you want to watch the sunset Pete?” Tony questioned as he pulled said person closer to him. But Peter juts gives a soft smile in reply letting his head rest on the man's shoulder for a moment. 

 

“We missed it again,” he said softly, “it’s only about eleven minutes long so it sets quickly anyways.” 

 

Tony feels guilt crawl up his spine, as he knows Peter most likely  _ did _ see the sunset, just  _ alone _ . When he looks over at the scattered parts on his desk for Mark Fifty, all in preparation for Thanos, his resolve hardened. 

 

“We’ll catch the next one baby boy,” he whispers before placing a kiss on top of Peter’s head.

 

However Tony wasn’t even sure if the boy heard him as when he looked down his partners eyes were falling close. 

 

“It was beautiful,” Peter softly whispered.

 

* * *

 

_ 6 minutes _

 

The sun is in the middle of setting. 

 

_ 5 minutes _

 The sky burst into colors of pink, purple, blue, and orange. It’s beautiful, Tony can’t help but think, so beautiful.

 

* * *

 

Peter was hunched over a Stark tablet fingers rapidly swiping at holograms and graphs when Tony walked into the lab. The inventor leaned against the door frame for a moment and watched his fiance for a few more moments. The younger man held a look of concentration on his face, his eyes solely focused on his latest project and the tip of his tongue peaking out every now and then. A habit he had formed from studying on difficult problems back in college. 

 

Tony had been gone for almost three months trying to appeal to United Nations about freeing the currently unjustly locked away X-Men. The ones who hadn’t gone along with Scott Summers psycho beliefs involving the Phoenix.  Because of the classification of this however, Tony hadn’t been able to make any contact with Peter the entire time. Which as a result  _ might  _ have made the inventor more agitated than normal. He actual spent the entire plane ride here thinking up all the ways he could show his boy how much he missed him. 

 

Although he must be getting soft in his old age, as he finds that all he can do so far is just stand and watch Peter in his element. Happy. 

 

“Pete,” Tony said as he started to approach him, “how’s it coming along?” 

 

Peter looks up surprised before his face melts into a soft smile as he uses one hand to push back some hair that fell into his face. His cheeks flush slightly and he quickly logs out of the tablet before rushing to give Tony a hug. The force of his body colliding with Tony’s making the older man have to take a slight stumble back. 

 

“You’re back!” 

 

Tony lets out a laugh before leaning back to have enough space to give Peter a lingering kiss. Letting his hand slide up to rest on the younger man’s cheek as he starts to slip his tongue inside the other ones mouth. When Peter starts to rut against Tony the older man breaks the kiss. 

 

“I missed you so much baby boy,” he whispered feverishly.

 

Peter gave a sly smile as he started to unbutton the older man’s shirt, “I missed you too,” he paused for a moment, “Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony’s last coherent thought was maybe he  _ should  _ take long trips more often.

 

* * *

 

_ 4 minutes  _

 

“Friday,” Tony’s voice that had been strong suddenly thick with emotion, “call Peter Parker.” 

 

The silence that follows is heavy, and Tony briefly closes his eyes and sighs before repeating the command with more force. When Friday answers her tone is no longer mechanic, but sad and pleading.

 

“Sir..”

 

“ _ Now  _ Friday.” 

 

“Calling Mr. Parker.” 

 

_ 3 minutes _

 

_ Hey! You’ve reached the voicemail of Peter Parker! I’m probably out doing something or in the lab with Mr. Stark! L- Oh, shit- shoot! Mr. Stark is calling. Uhh just leave a message at the beep and I’ll call you back! Bye! _

 

_ 2 minutes   _

 

“Hey Underoos,” Tony says thickly, his smile diminished by the unshed tears. “I just wanted to call to let you know I'm almost to you now. And that you don't have to wait that much longer.” 

 

Tony pauses a moment, the heat from the approaching sun now growing at an alarming rate. However, it's still silent in his suit except for his labored breaths, as he's disabled everything but Friday and flying abilities.

 

“I know we never got to watch the sunset together like you wanted, but you were right baby,” Tony releases a deep sigh, “it’s beautiful.”

 

Tony stays silent for a moment before telling Friday to end the call. By that time the inside of his suit was filled with the light of the sun- a bright amber glow. And although he can feel the tears of sweat that slide down his face and neck, he still smiles. 

 

“Anthony,” Friday speaks up once more, saying Tony’s given name for the first time ever.

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’ll miss you.” 

 

_ 1 minute _

 

Tony wonders if this is what Icarus felt like when he rose to touch the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct me on any mistakes I made as I did not have a beta! Other than that, I hope you enjoyed!!<3


End file.
